just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Catchy Song
Catchy Song '''by Dillon Francis ft. T-Pain and That Girl Lay Lay is a fan-made Just Dance level. '''DO NOT CHANGE THIS!!!! PLEASE!!!!! Appearance of the Dancers Classic * P1 is the panda. He wears a blue jumpsuit and a red headband. He also holds a pink microphone. * P2 is the reindeer. He wears a purple jumpsuit and a green headband. He also holds a yellow microphone. The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part alt * P1 is General Sweet Mayhem from The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. * P2 is Emmet Brickowski from The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. * P3 is Wyldstyle/Lucy from The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. * P4 is Rex Dangervest from The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. Backgrounds Classic The background is a stage that flashes with different colored lights and shapes, with large multicolored boomboxes on both sides. The stage will have flashing tiles on the floor. During the chorus, a disco ball illuminating with colors will drop from the ceiling. The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part alt The background takes place in the Systar system with background dancers from previous JD games covered in glitter following along with the dance crew's routine: * Lush Life * Hot n Cold * Rasputin * Baby Shark P2 * Crucified P4 * Swish Swish P1 * Chiwawa * Jump P2 * Skibidi P1 and P2 * Make It Jingle * This Is Halloween P2 * Cola Song * Cola Song alt P1 * Taki Taki * Mr. Saxobeat * Oh No! * You Make Me Feel... * Bad Guy * High Hopes P1, P2, P3, and P4 * Copacabana P2, P3, and P4 * Mad Love P1 and P2 * FANCY P1 * New World * Bubble Pop! alt P1, P2, and P4 * Automaton * In The Summertime P3 * Beauty And A Beat * C'mon P2 * Sushi * Groove P1 and P2 * Pound The Alarm P1 * Moves Like Jagger C3 * Kiss You P2 * California Gurls * Make The Party (Don't Stop) * Call Me Maybe alt * PoPiPo P3 * Built For This * ThatPOWER P2 * Uptown Funk C1, C2, C3, and C4 * I Don't Care * One Thing P1 and P2 * Water Me * Side To Side * Ma Itu * Toy * All About That bass * Where Have You Been * Policeman P1 and P3 * Starships * Drop The Mambo * Love Me Again * She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) * Can't Get Enough * I Will Survive * Adeyyo * Take On Me * Daddy P2 * 4x4 P1 and P4 * Wild Wild West P1 * Bangarang alt * Havana * Part Of Me * Dragostea Din Tei P2 * Love You Like a Love Song * Everybody (Backstreet's Back) P1, P2, P3, and P4 * Feel This Moment * What Makes You Beautiful alt * Keep In Touch * Stop Movin' P2 * DARE * Wild * Prince Ali P4 * Get Busy P1 and P2 * I Like It P1, P2, and P3 * Blue (Da Ba Dee) * Youth * John Wayne * Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) * The Time (Dirty Bit) P2 and P3 * Bum Bum Tam Tam P1 and P2 * I Gotta Feeling * I Gotta Feeling alt P1 and P2 * Summer * Tumbum alt * Got That * Old Town Road (Remix) * Rhythm Of The Night * Sangria Wine * 24K Magic P1 * Happy * Familiar * Panini * Little Swing P1 and P2 * There's Nothing Better In This World P1, P2, P3, and P4 * Soy Yo * Soy Yo alt P1 * I'm An Albatross * Cake By The Ocean * A Little Party Never Killed Nobody * Sweet Sensation P2 and P4 * Bang Bang Bang P2 * Rave In The Grave P3 and P4 * Never Gonna Give You Up * Vodovorot * Lean On P2 * Side To Side * Taki Taki Alt P1 & P2 * Electric Boy * Kill This Love alt * Fancy Footwork * Watch Me P3 and P4 * I Am The Best P1, P2, and P3 * Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life P3 and P4 * Bad Guy alt * Rain Over Me * DU-DDU-DU-DDU P2 and P4 * Un Poco Loco * Limbo P1 and P2 * Finesse (Remix) P1, P2, and P4 * Speedy Gonzalez P2 * Talk * Into The Unknown * Sucker P1 and P2 * 1 unknown coach The coach from God Is a Woman also appears, but she doesn't dance and walks away. These coaches are filtered behind sliding lego-styled panels colored pink, white, and light blue. Duplo aliens, stars, and hearts are also seen dancing their own dance. The background changes to different places in the Systar system during different verses of the song. During the chorus, Queen Watevera Wa'Nabi appears at the top of the screen changing into different forms. Gold Moves Classic Gold Move 1, 2, and 4: '''Bump butts together while bending and pumping your arms up in the air. '''Gold Movie 3: * P1: Jump onto P2's back while raising your arm. * P2: Bend over and hold P1's legs. The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part alt * P1: Put your hands on the sides of your face. * P2: Stick your arm up in the air. * P3: Cross your legs while putting your hands on your hips. * P4: Clap to the right and tilt back and forth as if you were turned off. Trivia * The background is similar to Skibidi, but without Kids Mode coaches. ** ''Baby Shark ''doesn't count, as it is a classic routine. Category:Male and Male duets Category:Songs Category:Pop songs Category:Fun Songs Category:Duets Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Just Dance Party Time Category:Songs from animated films